


Doctor Who Idea bits

by Lady_Inari



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gallifrey, Gen, Multi, Other, Pete's World, Prime universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Inari/pseuds/Lady_Inari
Summary: Just my bits and bobs of DW ideas; I'll update the characters listing as I go along; Different idea pairings though I think I'm most fond of the Doctor/Rose Tyler   and the Doctor/River Song, I don't hate nor will I character bash any of the characters  of Doctor Who either.  Doctor Who belongs to BBC and the series creators and writers.  I do not own anything nor do I make money off the stories, thank you very much!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Ideas to be developed eventually but right now flash fics of varying lengths

Rose and her Husband looked at the strange woman in front of them who's tardis was in the shape of a small home.

"Well, don't just stand there, come on! No time to explain now, we need to get going. Come in and shut the door behind you please."

Cautiously they entered and close the door.

"Welcome aboard Rose Tyler and Doctor..er....well, younger Doctor, but still the Doctor anyway. Sorry I had to grab you so quickly, but it's an emergency. Thank you for answering my call. I'm not sure if I really have a name or not, I don't remember, but call me Tempest."

She ran around fiddling with the console as she talked. "Hold on now, here we go!"


	2. The One and ONly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose Tyler tid bit....

Rose Tyler had hopped through many dimensions and in each one, there was always a version of her family and friends, but not her. She apparently did not exist anywhere else but her birth universe, the Prime Universe. The Doctor told her once that there was only one Gallifrey across the multitude of universes, no duplicates; and she began to wonder if being Bad Wolf meant the only reason she existed was because she created herself and willed her birth here in the Prime into existence.


	3. Rose's Gallifreyan Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.....there's an actuall Gallifreyan Name Generator....I couldn't resist. This is in an AU setting with Rose and both the Doctor and his metacrisis (in this case, they encountered a situation that's re-activated his stronger dormant Gallifreyan genes and reconfigured him to full Gallifreyan physiology, complete with regenerations) all together - A very long lived, altered Rose.
> 
> I did read some brief blurb somewhere about how Gallifreyans had some beliefs about names and having longer names was important. Wish I could find that article again. :(
> 
> I did find a page on Tardis info though: http://www.whoniverse.net/tardis/types

Rose couldn't sleep and she didn't feel the need to go looking for either of the Doctors, though she really was bored. Good thing the library had a computer area. She wandered over there and turned it on and surfed. She blinked in amusement, well that was new, a name generator for Gallifreyan names. Wait, who made that and how would they even know what Gallifreyan was.

Intrigued, she opened the site and typed in her full name and promptly keeled over in rather loud laughter, which attracted the Doctors were passing by. Seeing the love of their lives howling in laughter piqued their curiosity.

They asked her in stereo "Why are you laughing?"

She was laughing so hard all she could do was point at the PC. They approached it as she started calming down a little. "I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep, so I was web surfing and came across this name generator. Just look! Look what it gave me when I put my full name in!" She giggled some more.

There on the screen read:

You are the Renegade Time Lord known as:  
The Lady  
Your original Gallifreyan name is Anlissaparatkorzonnar, or Anliss for short.  
Back on Gallifrey, you led a dull and uninteresting life, working as a Professor of Interstitial Physics at the Arcalian College – but now, you travel Time and Space in search of adventure!  
Your Type 93 TARDIS is currently stuck in disguise as a mid-1980s telephone kiosk, and your latest travelling companion is a bumbling 1930s-era aristocrat, along with his wily problem-solving butler.

Both Doctors snorted in amusement, and one of them piped up. "Actually your first name in Gallifreyan is Arkytoir, that was the name of one of my grandchildren, she traveled with me for a time and went by Susan Foreman. It's a beautiful name. Also, I don't think you'd choose any of the Tardis models in the 90's range since they were meant for battle and weaponized. Type 40 Tardis are the best ones around in my opinion." 

Rose melted and gave them a smile. The other Doctor winked, "Of course there really should be a lungbarrowmas in there at the end, since we're the ones you're bonded to. So really it would be arkytoiraparatkorzonarlungbarrowmas. Weeelll, that is if you're including the name generator part. But the basic idea is there, your full name, birth location, time and date and house affiliation. Usually the longer the more accomplished you're deemed and the better it is"

Rose's eyes widened. "Ah, I think just plain Rose is good thank you." She smiled and gave them each a kiss. "I think it's time for a cuppa, see you later." She wandered out to the galley muttering to herself under her breath.

One Doctor looked at the other with a raised brow, "You ever get the feeling she just doesn't know the importance of a name?"  
The other nodded. "Perhaps it's time to tutor her in Gallifreyan culture and language?"  
Both Doctors eyes lit up and they both jumped up calling for her "Oh Roooooose!...."


	4. "Death is Time Lord for man flu"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to, I just really really had to.
> 
> Thank you BBC and Doctor Who television show for the quote I used as the title. This chapter has 12th Doctor reference and Clara Oswald as well as Ten2 and Rose and takes place in an indeterminate future after Clara has erased the Doctor's memory but before being put back in her time line on Gallifrey. Her Tardis (TT Capsule) detects and recognizes their life signatures because all Tardis share memory and forms around them before leaving back to the time vortex again urges Clara to the Medbay; While she isn't in the scene, Ashildr is on board but in the library at the moment.

It's been a while and she'd been ready to go back, but apparently the Tardis obviously thought something else was important as she'd teleport-ed them away from Gallifrey back into the Vortex after just a moment of being there. The interface came up, looking just like the current Doctor, "You are needed in the main Medbay, please report there Clara Oswald."

"Bollocks, what now?" She muttered as she made her way to the Medbay. 

There, two stasis pods lay side by side. Two Time Lord Stasis pods with two bodies in them. "Well, I'm here but Gallifreyan isn't something I really read or speak, I don't suppose you could help me out a little?" She pleaded.

Step by step, she was shown how to safely open the capsule first and was presented with a young blond woman and a young man with a hair gently spiked up. The man seemed familiar in some way though Clara didn't think she met him before. Then a flash of memory from when she jumped into the Doctor's time stream came to her and her eyes widened at the impossiblity in front of her.

"The Doctor was right, Death is Time Lord for man flu." she muttered disbelievingly before continuing to revive them.


	5. Making the most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten(duplicate) and Rose making the most of being on Gallifrey

They'd been caught unawares and taken during one of their missions for Torchwood. Of course, the perfect bait had been set for the trap because part human or not, the Doctor was still a Time Lord and any anomaly involving the use of time would lure him in and Rose, being both curious and protective of her adoptive home followed.

Of course, not all went according to Rassilon's plan and both managed to escape and hide while the Doctor recovered from the shock and processed all the events. For now, with devices cooked up by the Doctor that they wore at all times, they found a place to settle in and solve the riddle of their current location and what was going on. The Doctor was sure if there was a complicated plot afoot, his Brother was also going to be a target. A happy as he was to see home again, the circumstances was less than ideal. For now, he and Rose would settle in and do their best to make a home for however long need be and unravel any unsavory schemes they could to help his brother the Doctor in the long run.


	6. A Memory Lost, A Love Regained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Reunion of a sorts between the 12th Doctor and Rose Tyler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I've got this idea for a new DW AU fic series called Tales of Gallifrey, but it's sort of just a vague dream idea at the moment. In the meantime, I have this other idea where the 12th Doctor comes across Rose sitting in 'their spot' on Woman Wept. :) She's managed to escape Gallifrey, but not all her memories are intact either and this is after Clara's taken the specifics of his memory of her and his adventures together (I'm going by the whole implied, he remembers the adventures but specifically not Clara herself or the details of her - how she sounded, looked, what she told him, etc. )
> 
> She actually has a tardis (one I've made up - reconnaissance stealth tardis - that was in development toward the end of the Time War but never deployed) that's decided to 'help' Rose and steal away with her. *lol* Those naughty Tardis Corals, never wanting to stay put. The have major stealth and defensive capabilities as they were meant for gathering intelligence on an 'enemy' and being able to make a very speedy get away if need be. This particular Tardis is able to actually interact and communicate with the pilot through a special kind of interface with its own built in personality

Battle weary and in need of a quiet moment, the Doctor set the Tardis in the Vortex meaning to stay there for a little bit. The Tardis, had other ideas though and when he was away from the console, set her own course for Woman Wept. The Doctor felt the shift but couldn't bring himself to truly care at the moment. He finished his shower and got dressed. He knew they'd landed and slowly made his way to the console room. 

"Ok, what have you for us this time?" He asked his ship. She sent him an excited hum and his curiosity got the better of him. He stuck his head out the door and realized they were on Woman Wept yards from a spot very dear to him. He glanced toward the spot and saw a woman with long blond hair with her back toward him sitting against a - was that a tardis? - and looking up toward the sky. He could feel her mind and realized who she was and that she felt sad and lost. 

He stepped out of his Tardis and quickly walked toward where she sat; as soon as he got close enough she spoke, "If you've tracked me down with the intent of taking me back to Gallifrey, don't bother trying. I'll just have to knock you out and escape here again." She growled.

His brow rose as he queried, "Excuse me?" 

She'd never seen or heard him in his current incarnation but she still stiffened as if she recognized his voice. Slowly she got to her feet and turned and keenly stared. "You're different, but....Doctor?" she asked, with just a hint of uncertainty?

He nodded. "Yes. But, Rose, what're you doing here? And...how long has it been for you and him? You look no older than when I left you there!" He exclaimed.

She smiled sadly. "I can't say for sure how long, but at least several centuries. Your brother and I were very happy; even had some children - fraternal twins the first time; one boy and one girl - and still had our adventures there. Then we were out on a reconnaissance assignment for Torchwood only to land in a trap specifically set for us and abducted. "

"His legal identity we set up for him - Adric Jamie Ian Nobel Tyler - didn't seem to mean anything to the people who captured us and seemed to shock him when they called him 'Doctor'. It gave them enough time to subdue us and spirit us away to Gallifrey - how's that still around? I thought it burned?" 

"Anyway, long story short, it took a while, but eventually I managed to escape and this Tardis found me and helped me escape. Didn't even give me time to find him. The Tardis told me we'd need help first to rescue him and eventually brought me here." She swallowed looking slightly ill.

"I left him there. Just left..." She closed her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek. "And in my linear time line and his, it's been Centuries, long enough that anyone we knew in our adoptive universe is long dead. Whatever they did to us both while we were in their stasis pods, they've changed us. I only know it was both of us because shortly before they separated us after releasing us from Stasis, A. J. seemed to realize something had been done and asked them point blank what they did."

"It wasn't till I was rescued by this Tardis and had scans run whilst we were escaping, did I find out." She looked at the Doctor with dispair, crying.

"What do I do now Doctor? There's some memories missing and I don't know where to get help."

The Doctor swallowed thickly. "Don't Worry Rose, I'll help. Our Friends will help too. You'll see, everything will be fine, eventually." 

His eyes lit up, "So..you two had children. In a complicated way, I suppose that means I got to be a father, yes? You'll have to tell me about them."

Rose smiled back, hope slowly filling her eyes. "Yes. And Doctor, thank you." She whispered.

She frowned slightly. "It's probably going to be a little dangerous, are you sure? "

He snorted with a little chuckle, "Rose Marion Tyler, have you forgotten to whom you're speaking with? As I was reminded not so long ago, by Jack no less, those who travel with me are family and Family is always worth any risk."

Smiling, tears still running down her face, Rose leaned forward and hugged him tightly. Normally he wasn't much of a hugger anymore, but Rose was always an would always be the exception. He broke the hug and rubbed his hands together, "So! Shall we go over a few things? You and I have my 'Brother' to get back. 

He took a more careful look at the Tardis she came in, "A Reconnaissance Tardis! I've heard of the research that they were doing, but I never realized they developed one!" He exclaimed.

She smiled, "Yes, this one seems to have outwitted his creators and came to my rescue; he's got the ability to dock inside your Tardis if She'll permit it." She told him.

The Doctor's Tardis hummed in excited welcome and the other one silently disappeared to dock where ever she showed him was a good place to dock.

Both Rose and the Doctor chuckled and stepped inside the Happy Tardis. He turned to Rose, "Welcome home Rose, from the both of us."


	7. What in the Universe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm sort of trying to sort some AU things out before I tackle my other idea, but just a few things so this piece won't be too confusing (Always AU, please keep in mind). I'm actually taking this AU timeline to include from the most current of DW - the 2016 Christmas Special (I live in California so the new season won't be till march) so he's been held for 4.5 Billion Years in his Confessional, but....an OC from way in his distant future, actually manages to get 'copies' of the very memories and - for lack of a better word - soul sampling - of Clara, River, and Adric (even with just minute exposure by audio books and clips on the net, I liked his character) and 'reincarnating' them in their physical form but as Gallifreyans. Clara already had a 'splinter' version of herself on Gallifrey so she's easier to revive. River, required some cleverness (outer physical form would have need at least some genetic material) and an off world link from space to the Data Base of the Library Planet. How they managed to get what they needed for Adric is a bit of a mystery (for now). ^.^V The Doctor's left Gallifrey's Government in a bit of disarray with the mass exile, so help is brought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have a 10th Doctor(meta)/Rose, 12th Doctor/River (eventual as he think she's gone permanently), Clara (Clarandrezakinoorqua/OC (Gallifreyan Bond Mate -Lonsillonyongurpyxoia)
> 
> On Gallifrey (with their love of really long names) Rose is known there as Arkytoirmarionprenticetylerbadwolfloomsmverianlongburrowmas but she only answers to Rose *lol* (I took liberty of giving his mother a 'house' name, hence the mverian part in the name)
> 
> The meta-crisis Doctor being the only 10th Doctor left is still known as 'The Doctor' since he is essentially the same man, just a pear shaped....er....banana shaped? regeneration with a touch of Donna in his personality. Rassilon and his Time Lord stooges, before there's a mass exile of them, learn of both Bad Wolf and the Doctor's Meta-Crisis regeneration and abduct them from Pete's Universe; and promptly lost them after having 'corrected his physiology - those two don't stay put where they don't want to *lol* - After the Mass Exile the remaining government is desperate for some help and enlist them for help and also the help of Clara, River, and Adric, by 're-birthing' them The Doctor's physiology is 'corrected' by another medical machine which has record of his full Gallifreyan TNA. Rose as Bad Wolf, already started slow changes to her physiology which are almost complete by the time of their kidnapping. Due to exposure to some naturally occurring temporal elements on Gallifrey, her physiology makes the complete switch to Gallifreyan, complete with Regenerations and physiological biology. Due to the Devastation to Gallifrey and very few looms surviving and the 'perceived' Pythian Curse having been 'lifted', Natural families are encouraged, even as the looms are also used because the population of Gallifrey is rather low now. In the far distant future, Gallifrey has treaties with other worlds and peoples, there is an exchange of trade and culture and many Gallifreyans move to other worlds as others move into parts of Gallifrey open in the cities for them to reside in. The ban on other races having been lifted. A new implementation of checks and balances on the Gallifreyan Government are underway. Clara, River, and Adric choose to stay on Gallifrey and continue to help. Rose and 'her' Doctor are staying for now.

Wild Endeavor had been an interesting adventure to say the least. Who knew Gallifrey still had wild life left big enough to be dangerous. Still, the camping trip had been fun. It didn't quite make up for all the lost time with their family due to Rassilon's insanity. Now, too much time had gone by and while their might be the minutest of chances that one of their children might still be around, everyone else they knew in Pete's Universe were most likely gone by now. Almost two centuries went by for them linearly. They were making the best of it, but they still grieved. Luckily, and unknown to their abductors, Rose had been pregnant with their sixth child, so not all their family was lost to them.

Now, with the news that Rassilon and the old council had been exiled, they lived in new hope. Hope for themselves and for the People of Gallifrey. They chose to stay, at least for now, and help out. Time would tell. Eventually.


	8. A Different Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stars were going out and the Doctor could help. Rose knew that; she also knew she had matured more in his absence though a tiny part of her would always love the Doctor, she knew she'd have to let go. She was a Defender after all and the Doctor had taught her about responsiblity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hee, I'll probably send many squawking with this little piece, though I am more a Doctor/Rose fan in the end, but what ifs are fun too. So what if in the time it took to build the Dimension Cannon and then the time it took to use it, Rose has had a good long think and realizes as much as she loves the Doctor, she doesn't want her decisions to be based on his penchant for deciding for her?

Before her journey begun, Rose did a lot of introspective thinking. As she went back to finish her education and soon learned her mind seemed to process information much quicker and thoroughly. In record time she managed multiple degrees in mathematics - she studied all the different types, but focused more on Applied Mathematics - and in physics; and while she studied all the fields included, she made the biggest use of theoretical physics, astrophysics, quantum mechanics, geophysics, and Thermodynamics and statistical mechanics. That's not to say she didn't study other things that caught her interest, such as philosophy, literature, art, music and photography. Her newly noticed ability to quickly absorb information also made her question more. Her father in this universe knew, of course, she told him and he helped her to the best of his abilities. She'd become his daughter in his eyes after all. 

As the Dimension Cannon was being built, she would reminisce, look at the memories with fresh new eyes. The day the cannon was ready for testing, a thought occurred to her if the Daleks and the Cybermen could cross into the Prime Universe, what was to stop the Daleks from crossing to Pete's Universe on some unfortunate accidental rip somewhere in this Universe big enough to let them through? There were no Daleks natural to this Universe as far as he could tell. The Prime Universe had the Doctor to defend them, the Beta Universe, as far as she could tell, did not have someone like her Doctor. With that in mind, as she began her journey to find the Doctor, she realized, she couldn't leave this world behind without someone with at least some experience with the Daleks. She would find the Doctor and as hard as it was going to be for her, she was going to come back.

When she finally found him and the Doctor, herself and all their friends and family defeated the Daleks, she knew it was time; time to talk to the Doctor. After Mickey, Jack, and Martha had left, he came back in. She interrupted him before he could continue. 

"Doctor, " she began, " I knew we're on a time limit but I need to say something." 

She had everyone's attention now. She took a deep breath and continued, "I can't stay."

The Doctor's eyes widened but she held her hand up to stop him from saying anything yet. " I know, I came back, but in my travel, I saw a lot of different Universes with different situations; some even had a version of the Daleks. Which made me think, the Beta Universe doesn't have them as far as we can tell, but if Daleks trapped in the void can make it to the Alpha Universe, what's to stop them from accidentally making it somewhere into the Beta Universe? As much as I want to, I can't stay. I have to go back. They'll need someone with at least some experience with the Daleks there."

The Doctor and his Meta- Crisis self, looked at each other in silent communication but Rose continued, "I know it's not ideal and you're probably not going to like my suggestion, but I think it would be a good for both of you to travel together. He shouldn't be cut off from the Tardis and you shouldn't be alone. At least think about it on the way home." She encouraged and left to go back to her old room for a few minutes of peace while they made their way back to Bad Wolf Bay and to take some time to commune with the TARDIS.

"Hello, old girl." Rose smiled to herself feeling the gentle warmth of the Tardis in her mind.

"Hello, my wolf," The Tardis greeted happily. "In terms of human life, it has been a while, has it not?" 

Rose chuckled. "In Pete's world, about four and a half years, though for me linearly, it's been longer. I don't seem to be aging human normal though."

The Tardis' feel seemed to smile. "No, but you are special my Wolfe; are you sure you do not wish to stay here?" 

Rose snorted, "You exist in all time, you knew what my answer to that would be, didn't you?"

The Tardis gave a mental chuckle " I only know possibilities my Wolf, not certainties. Free will is still the first factor that is the most decisive. I understand your motives and respect them. Giving that, I have a request to ask."

Rose leaned back against the wall of her room as she sat on the floor. "Provided it's something I can do without harm to anyone or the environment, I'm willing." she assented. 

The Tardis explained that she would give Rose a piece of herself and the instructions for both growing the coral and the necessary knowledge to create an eye of harmony that she could use to help her in her endeavors. It would be locked until she needed the knowledge and would then unlock bit by bit. She also let Rose know that there was a Gallifrey in the Beta Universe but that the only development at this point was the wild corral. 

Rose was awed and humbled at the trust and responsibility the Tardis was giving her. "But, I'm going to need lots of help to do all that needs to be done, especially if..." Rose trailed off

The tardis reassured her, "It will happen all in good time, but it is important that the main eye of harmony be errected on the Beta Gallifrey, the planet's properties are very unique and will provide the proper safe environment to do all that needs to be done. I know you would prefer the Theifs stay together, but if he chooses to come, do not discourage him, he can help."

Rose nodded. "Ok, let's finish this. I'm pretty sure it's almost time to go. Thank you for everything Tardis, I'm going to miss you." She lightly rubbed the wall behind her as she let the Tardis get started. Moments later, as she stood up, she gently picked up a corral piece off a shelf that hadn't been there a moment ago. "Well, time's up." she sighed and placed a note in the middle of the bed for the Doctor and exited her room.

It was time for a new chapter of adventures in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shout out to all the authors I've read on A03 for Doctor Who fan fiction Hope you enjoy it for all its difference.


	9. Time Lady Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is fatally wounded only to come back by Regenerating. The Doctor's penchant for educating is going to be very handy now. Jackie's witnessed many things, but her 'baby' getting a second chance is one of the most she's thankful for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, my what if Rose regenerated.

The ray came out of nowhere, blasting into Rose and time seemed slow almost to a halt as the Doctor ran toward her with her mother screaming in the distance; and then it sped up as the Doctor reached her and caught her before she bonelessly tumbled to the ground.

"Rose, no Rose, say with me please." He pled.

Rose groans as her mother run up to them and accidentally jostles her as she kneels next to Rose's prone body after blasting the culprit Dalek. "S-Sorry Doctor, I didn't see it in time." She wheezes, holding onto both the Doctor's free hand with one and her crying mother's hand with her other hand. That's when she notices a glow pulsing underneath her skin.

"Wh-what?" She weakly frowns as she releases her mother's hand to raise hers turning it back and forth.

She's feeling less like she's dying and the Doctor helps her up and gently pulls Jackie to the side.

"You need to stand back Jackie. Rose, it's ok, stay calm, what you're experiencing is the beginning of what looks like regeneration. I don't know how it's possible but.." He trails off as he absently scans her with his screwdriver, while firmly but gently holding Jackie back.

Rose's eye widens with the beginning of panic "B-But that's not possible! I'm human!" she squeaks before the energy breaks over her and she's screaming, being torn apart by golden energy and put back together again. In her place stands a young woman with bright glossy cherry red hair and golden hazel eyes who blinks a couple of times before falling forward. The Doctor rushes forward and catches her and picks her up into his arms and carries her back to the Tardis, her mother following smartly behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weeks passed and Rose is still adjusting. Her mother easily accepted the change in her Daughter, knowing the alternative was Death. Rose's new physiology doesn't matter, some of the new quirks don't matter; all that matters is Rose is alive and well. Strangely, it's Rose that is having a little difficulty accepting her new form and still a bit confused. The Doctor helps, of course, but it's still an adjustment. As for the Doctor, he would be in shock, except he doesn't have the time. Rose is a Time Lady now, with all the full senses of one. He was going to have to help her learn and a secret part of him was happy too. In an indirect way, he wasn't alone and he could have Rose with him truly forever. Now if he could just build her confidence in herself up more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, it's very undetailed, but I meant it to be a short piece. Sort of an idea to flesh out at a later time. Sorry it's so rough.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion between Rose and Meta-10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found this useful site on Gallifreyan Biology and Culture:
> 
> http://meshyfish.com/~roo/docwho1.html
> 
> It's sort of inspired the piece. And info on The Other
> 
> http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/The_Other

Rose stared at the Doctor, a chip halfway to her mouth. "Let me get this straight; the ancient ancestors of your world didn't start out with two hearts and could not regenerate?"

The Doctor nodded, he enjoyed teaching Rose about his lost home world, perhaps it was the fact he had a new place where he felt home. Or perhaps Rose was his home. "Yup! Regeneration was introduced by Rassilon via a virus. Which, I might add, killed a great portion of the population; come to think of it, there were stories of a pythian curse making our people sterile, but my theory is it was a side effect of the virus and the Priestess just took credit as an opportunity or Rassilon pinned the blame on them. "

Rose thought about what the Doctor said, "So, what was the natural lifespan of an Ancient Gallifreyan then?" She asked curiously.

The Doctor bit his lip, he knew where this would go. "About 300 years give or take and before you ask, yes, it is likely I will have that length of a life, possibly a little longer; but Rose, you aren't unchanged yourself. The scans you let me do after that little adventure we had on a job for Torchwood, it's more than just fast healing love; you're not aging at a normal human rate anymore. So it isn't like we won't grow old together, we will, it's just a lot longer than a 21st Century Human lifespan. In fact, since my genetics is mostly modern Gallifreyan with a dash of Donna, provided something doesn't kill us first, I'll most likely have an estimated lifespan of around 700 years or so. Your lifespan will most likely be longer." He apologetically tells her. "I can't give an accurate estimate with just the information from my sonic screwdriver, but when you're ready, we can look into it.

Rose's eyes grew wide as saucers upon hearing that news. It wasn't something she had considered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went back and did a bit of editing and adding. I just decided to put a DW twist on the statistics that women frequently outlive men. :P


	11. Bad Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I am the BAD WOLF. I create myself......"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little piece on how being Bad Wolf may have affected things in time

Bad Wolf looked down the timeline. She needed to be here to save her Doctor. The Time Lords and Ladies were inaccessible at this time and yet, yes there was that strand of time, woven into the main symphony of the multiverse. No ordinary human would be able to withstand Bad Wolf, but she could ensure a special one by creating the opportunity. There, the young woman in love, such a strong and resilient female, sadly the one she loved would not be there long in terms of human life; but there was a flux point she could manipulate to ensure a chance for future happiness. She tweaked the strand to ensure the right combination of family bloodlines came about and then she tweaked the young woman's timeline to ensure the birth of her daughter. Then she encoded Bad Wolf deep into the baby's genetic makeup to ensure her optimum survival. 

Then she saw further down the line, being Bad Wolf would change the girl and it would be needed. The multiverse would need her, many times over and she would have both love and help. She wished she could ensure her Doctor's happiness as well as safety, but free will was still important and he was never predictable. That would be boring. She still had to try and left plenty of opportunities at quite a few flux points to choose happiness.

She went back to the beginning, so many things set into motion; so many necessary things to keep the balance. Before she turned her attention elsewhere, she heard the whisper of the past floating back to her before it disappeared back into time: "Her name is Rose Marion Tyler and she is loved."


End file.
